Melodramatic Library
by Koyukii-chan
Summary: Naruto est étudiant dans un lycée où un professeur s'est fait virer à cause d'une relation interdite. Sasuke est le nouveau bibliothécaire. Il est évident que Naruto est attiré par lui, mais que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il va faire une certaine découverte ?


Hello tout le monde ! Je suis bel et bien de retour avec un nouveau one-shot !

Pour commencer, Melodramatic Library est au départ un one-shot hétéro qui a été traduit par la team de scantrad kokoro-no-manga. Je l'ai vraiment adoré et j'ai pensé l'adapter avec Naruto et Sasuke, donc le voila ! J'ai pris du plaisir en l'écrivant alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai gardé pas mal de phrases du one-shot orignal mais j'ai modifié aussi une petite partie.  
J'ai eu un peu de mal au début pour retranscrir les sentiments. Un dessin et un texte, ce n'est pas pareil, il faut faire attention !

Pour le couple, ce sera du Sasuke x Naruto mais il n'y aura pas de lemon. Désolé.

Je remercie d'avance les futurs reviewers (j'espère qu'il y en aura !). Et, si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe ou de frappe, signalez-les moi !

**Titre :** Melodramatic Library

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Résumé :** Naruto est étudiant dans un lycée où un professeur s'est fait virer à cause d'une relation interdite. Sasuke est le nouveau bibliothécaire. Il est évident que Naruto est attiré par lui, mais que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il va faire une certaine découverte ? Shonen-aï - OOC - UA

**Disclaimer :** Naruto est la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Melodramatic Library.**

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? Kakashi-sensei s'est fait virer parce qu'il avait une relation avec l'un de ses élèves ! »

« Hein ? Il est gay ? »

« Etonnant, non ?»

« Oui, mais je croyais que ce genre de choses ne posaient aucun problème tant que cela ne se sache pas. »

Complicité : entente ou accord entre deux ou plusieurs personnes.

* * *

« Dites, nous demanda Sakura, vous avez remarqué le nouveau bibliothécaire ? »

« Ouais, lui répondit Ino très enthousiaste tout à coup, il est franchement trop cool ! »

« Et magnifiquement trop beau ! » rajouta son amie d'enfance.

« Sakura, ça se dit pas ce que tu viens de dire. » lui rappelai-je calmement.

« Je m'en fou ! De toute façon, tu peux pas nous comprendre. » brailla-t-elle.

« Détrompe-toi... » rétorquai-je.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Enfin bref, il a une longue frange et des lunettes, on voit mal son visage mais rien qu'à son allure... » reprit Ino.

« Et puis... »

C'est bon, j'en avais assez entendu. Je me tournai vers le reste du groupe et soupira. Franchement, elles ne changeront jamais ces deux-là. Ino et Sakura. Sakura et Ino. Les meilleurs amies — ou ennemies on se demande toujours — du monde ! Elles passent leur temps à s'adorer — dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut être muni de boules quiès tellement elles piaillent fort, de garçons particulièrement — et à se détester — et là, mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages. Je vous conseille aussi de ne pas interférer, histoire de ne pas se prendre un coup de poing de Sakura qui, au passage, fait vraiment très mal. De vraies tigresses, croyez-moi. Je les connais depuis longtemps et j'ai pu en voir te toutes les couleurs. Je ne raconterai pas, ceci n'est pas le sujet. Revenons à l'histoire qui vous intéresse tant.

« Laisse tomber Naruto, tu sais très bien comment elles sont ! » me rassura Kiba.

« Oui, même toi ne peut les arrêter dans leur délire » ajouta Chôji, comme si ça allait me réconforter.

« Nous, on rentre. » me dit Neji.

« Ouais, je dois passer à la bibliothèque, on se voit demain les gars ! »

« A demain et bonne chance hein ! » lança Lee accompagné de son éternel clin d'oeil, avant de disparaître avec le reste du groupe.

* * *

D'un pas lent, je rejoignis les filles qui m'attendaient au bout du couloir. Elles aussi devaient passer par la bibliothèque mais je doutais que ce soit pour la même raison que moi. Sur le chemin, Sakura me posa une question qui me déconcerta.

« Naruto, t'en penses quoi de lui ? »

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et dévisagea cette dernière. Si j'avais eu quelque chose dans la bouche, j'aurais très bien pu m'étouffer avec. C'était quoi cette question ? Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais à faire dans cette histoire et mon avis ne changerait pas grand chose de toute façon. Je soupirai intérieurement et repris ma marche, suivi de près par les deux tigresses — oui, je les appellerai comme ça à présent — qui attendaient sûrement ma réponse avec impatience.

« Pas grand chose » leur répondis-je de ma voix la plus neutre.

« Ah bon ? S'écria Ino. Je pensais pourtant que c'était ton genre de mec ! »

Eh oui. Moi, Uzumaki Naruto est un étudiant de dix-sept ans **et** homosexuel. Tous mes proches sont au courant et cela n'a posé aucun problème. Je peux dire que je suis chanceux.

« Mouais. » fis-je en entrant.

* * *

Ma taille est plus petite que la moyenne, et ce depuis toujours. Comme chaque chose, cela a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Mais si j'avais été plus grand, je n'aurais pas eu_ ce _genre de problème. Et puis... expliquez-moi pourquoi les étagères de la bibliothèque sont aussi immenses ? J'ai pensé à toutes sortes de moyen pour arriver à prendre le livre qui m'intéressait, comme par exemple escalader l'étagère mais j'ai pensé aux pauvres livres que j'allais écraser (habituellement, on se les écrase pas, mais vu ma maladresse...) alors je me suis abstenu de le faire.

J'ai aussi pensé à demander à quelqu'un — c'était déjà une idée plus raisonnable — mais personne n'était dans les environs. Enfin, à part quelques filles mais elles étaient plus petites que moi (comme quoi, je ne suis pas non plus nain), elles ne pouvaient pas m'aider. Et puis, j'ai pensé à abandonner. Mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre alors je me suis repris et après tout, autant essayer une dernière fois, on se sait jamais. Je me hissai donc sur les pointes de pieds et levai le bras qui me restait — l'autre tenaient d'autres manuels.

« Puré, c'est vraiment... » commençai-je.

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Cette personne tendit le bras et attrapa le fameux livre sans grande peine. Je me tournai et je fus surpris de voir que c'était _lui_. Oui, lui, le bibliothécaire. Il était près, peut-être même un peu trop. Je le dévisageai discrètement — ou du moins j'essayais — mais il me fit un petit rictus moqueur. Je compris et détournai mon regard : il m'avait pris en plein flagrant délit. En même temps, quoi de plus normal ! Avec ses cheveux ébènes attachés en une fine queue de cheval, son visage ovale, sa peau blanche comme de la neige, ses traits fins, ses yeux noirs ténèbres qui t'envoûtaient à tout moment, et ses lunettes qui harmonisaient le tout, le seul mot qui tournait dans ma tête à une vitesse affolante était magnifique.

Il me tendis le livre, me faisant sortir de mes pensées, que je pris.

« Merci » murmurai-je.

_En fait, le bibliothécaire est..._

« Pas de problème, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave qui me donna des frisons le long de mon corps. Bonne chance avec tes révisions ! »

_...quelqu'un de très gentil._

Il passa à côté de moi et je le regardai s'éloigner.

_Cette odeur..._

* * *

Le calme régnait. Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Assis à une table, j'essayais tant bien que mal de réviser pour le prochain examen. Quand arrivèrent — à mon plus grand malheur — les deux tigresses qui s'assirent bruyament.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! » m'appela Ino d'une voix forte.

« Chut. On est dans un bibliothèque. » leur rappelai-je pas vraiment d'humeur à leur parler.

« Naruto, chuchota Sakura, nous t'avons vu avec Sasuke-kun tout à l'heure ! »

« Sasuke-kun ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, le bibliothécaire. Il s'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke. » me répondit Ino, chuchotant à son tour.

« Oh. Et ? »

« Naruto, tu es trop froid ! Tu es encore jeune ! »

« Sakura, souviens-toi que pour lui, jeunesse = être bon élève. Il est ici grâce à une bourse d'étude ! » fit-elle comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Bon, arrête de te voiler la face, on sait qu'il te pl- »

« Les notes sont essentielles et je ne veux être mal vu de personne, la coupai-je. Et...rappelez-moi combien vous avez eu à la dernière évaluation ? »

_Mélangé à l'odeur des livres, la légère mais persistante odeur..._

« Allez ! Tu sais très bien qu'on est très reconnaissantes que tu nous passes tes notes ! »

« Uzumaki-sama, nous te vénérons ! »

_Est-ce de la pomme ?_

Peu après, elles partirent, me laissant ainsi seul.

* * *

J'ai poussé mon chemin à travers cette forêt de livres et suivi cette douce odeur. J'arrivai devant une porte. Celle de la remise. Après quelques hésitations, je la poussai lentement.

_Derrière cette porte..._

Entre les piles de livres posées un peu partout, les étagères mal rangées et couvertes de poussière, les rideaux sombres ouverts pour laisser passer le soleil du soir éclairant la pièce d'une lumière douce et appaisante, entre les différents tableaux de peinture qui traînaient par-ci par-là, la table sur laquelle étaient posées de simples tasses et une théière, entre tout ça, Uchiwa Sasuke était adossé à l'une des étagères tenant d'une de ses mains gantées un livre quelconque et de l'autre une tasse fumante.

« Ah. Tu m'as surpris à ne pas faire mon travail, avoua-t-il après m'avoir remarqué. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oh...hum...ça ! M'exclamai-je en montrant sa tasse du doigt. Manger et boire est interdit à la bibliothèque. Imaginez que vous en renversiez ! »

« Oui, tu as raison » aquiesça-t-il. « Entre donc ! » me proposa-t-il.

Je fermai la porte et m'avançai tout en parcourant des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce. Lui me tournait le dos et lorsqu'il me fit face, il me donna une tassse toute aussi fumante que celle qu'il tenait il y a un peu plus tôt.

« Tiens, prends-en toi aussi. »

Je le remerciai poliment et commença à boire une gorgée...

« Maintenant, on est complices. » déclara-t-il calmement.

...que je recrachai aussi sec.

« Tu vas devoir te taire pour nous deux. »

Flûte ! Je me suis fait avoir par ce mec ! Si ça se trouve, il va me mettre une mauvaise appréciation à mon sujet et je vais être dans le m...

« Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te kidnapper et t'avaler tout cru, alors pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le thé avec moi ici de temps en temps ? »

Je rougis à ces mots. Kidnapper ? Avaler tout cru ? J'eus un moment de réflexion qui a eu l'air de l'amuser, vu la façon donc il esquissait ses sourires.

« Dites, vous essayez de me draguer ? » l'interrogeai-je très clairement.

« Oui. » me répondit-il du tac au tac.

J'eus un moment d'absence avant d'éclater de rire.

_Je trouvais juste ce mec..._

« Ah ah, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Arrêtez de blaguer, j'ai super mal au ventre, là ! »

« Tu as enfin ri. »

« E-Et ? » bégayai-je.

Ce mec m'embrouillait.

_Oui, je trouvais juste ce mec bizarre...mais étrangement j'aimais ça._

« Quand je t'ai vu à la pause déjeuner, révéla-t-il, j'ai remarqué que les efforts que tu faisais pour te contrôler se voyaient dans ton attitude. J'ai alors pensé : Quel beau garçon ! Je me suis dit que ton sourire devait être magnifique. Je voulais le voir. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment devais-je prendre ces mots ?

_Attiré par une douce odeur, j'ai pénétré profondément dans la forêt des livres..._

« Et c'était bien ce que je pensais. » finit-il par dire.

Je soutenais son regard pour y déceler une infime lueur de mensonge mais rien. Il paraissait vraiment sérieux et si il jouait, il était très bon acteur.

_...et trouvé quelqu'un qui, gentiment, distrait mes pensées._

« M-Merci. » balbutiai-je me sentant rougir comme une tomate.

L'odeur de ce thé sans sucre étant pourtant très douce.

_Dis... Est-ce que ton sourire est beau lui aussi ?_

* * *

Ce soir-là, je ne pouvais me concentrer. Assis à mon bureau, je contemplais le ciel étoilé de ma fenêtre, calmement, sereinement. Et je pensais. A qui ? Vous vous en doutez sûrement.

_« J'ai remarqué que les efforts que tu faisais pour te contrôler se voyaient dans ton attitude. J'ai alors pensé : Quel beau garçon ! Je me suis dit que ton sourire devait être magnifique. Je voulais le voir. »_

Ses mots, ses phrases, ses gestes, ses yeux. Son image, sa voix ne pouvaient plus sortir de ma tête. Dans ma vie, on ne m'a pas beaucoup complimenté et encore moins de cette façon. C'était le premier. Le premier.

* * *

Je toquai à la porte et l'ouvrit timidement sans attendre de réponse.

« Aah ! Tu m'as encore pris sur le fait. » fit-il

_Je suis vraiment malhonnête._

« Je..Je pourrais boire le thé avec vous et vous pourriez me laissez vous aider à ranger la remise. » proposai-je embarrassé. « Pour notre bien à tous les deux. »

_Parce que je voulais le voir._

Il accepta d'un sourire et je me sentis encore plus gêné.

_Mais...Je ne peux pas le dire._

Tandis qu'il tournait les pages d'un livre — pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs — je me mis à la tâche de ranger ceux qui trainaient par terre. C'était vraiment pénible, il fallait l'avouer, mais si je devais endurer ça pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, alors je le ferai. Sa présence à mes côtés me suffisait amplement. Tout à coup, j'entendis un « Ugh » et me tournai vers la source de ce bruit.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » le questionnai-je.

« Rien, je me suis juste coupé le doigt en tournant les pages... »

Air sérieux collé au visage, je vins le rejoindre et lui pris la main, celle à laquelle son index saignait.

« vous pouvez juste le lécher, déclarai-je, comme ça. »

Sans réfléchir, j'approchai ma bouche vers son doigt et passai un vif coup de langue sur sa blessure. Le goût metallique du sang se répandit lentement dans ma bouche avant de l'avaler. Au moment où je vis son visage aux yeux écarquillés, je me rendis compte de mon geste déplacé. Merde. J'ai vraiment un problème. Je relâchai sa main et m'excusa.

« J-Je suis désolé ! C-C-C'est juste une manie ! »

Mes joues prirent soudainement feu lorsque j'aperçus son incompréhension.

« Je vais continuer à ranger ! » lui dis-je en me tournant de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas mon visage.

_Quand je suis près de lui, je déraille vraiment._

Mais je fus retenu par une poigne qui me déstabilisa. Sasuke venait de me retenir par la manche.

« Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à lui, alors je restais dos à lui. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement et j'avais franchement peur qu'il l'entende. Plus vite je m'éloignerai, plus vite je serai en sécuité de ne pas être découvert.

« Je...Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec tes cheveux ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. » fit-il alors avant de me les ébouriffer. Sa main était douce et tiède. Très agréable.

_J'ai commencé à avoir des picotements partout depuis la pointe de mes cheveux. Tout mon corps semblait contrôlé par toi._

J'avais peur qu'il ressente ma nervosité. J'avais peur qu'il voit mon visage où les rougeurs étaient plus que présentes. J'avais peur qu'il se rende compte de mes tremblements. J'avais peur. Mais... Je voulais qu'il me touche encore. Parce que...

« O-Oui. »

_J'aime cet homme. Cet homme qui, gentiment, perturbe tout mon être._

* * *

« Prenons-le thé ! »

« Ah, euh oui bien sur. Vous essayez encore de me draguer hein ? »

« Hm..oui. » répondit-il sans aucune honte en enlevant ses lunettes. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je disais que te kidnapper et te manger tout cru aujourd'hui ? »

Hein ? Mon coeur se remit à battre violement. Il me regardait. Ses yeux me transperçaient. Une sensation si agréable et si désagréable à la fois. Tellement contradictoire. Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même.

« Je plaisante. Reposons-nous un peu. » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table où reposait la théière.

« Ah, je vais le faire ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Je le regardais préparer le thé. Quand sa main gauche fut à découvert, mon coeur rata un battament. Etais-je trop aveuglé jusqu'à maintenant pour _la_ voir ? Peut-être. Il se jouait de moi depuis le début, je l'avais senti venir. Ses paroles aussi étaient sûrement un mensonge. J'étais vraiment un idiot d'y croire dans ce cas-là. Peut-être que, cette soirée-là, il allait rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme qui l'attendait avec un bon dîner. Oui, une alliance. Il portait une alliance à son annulaire. Et merde. Mon cerveau pensait à toute allure et je m'embrouillais.

« J..Je suis désolé ! » criai-je sans défaillir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ma voix monter dans les aigüs.

Je sortis précipitement de la pièce et j'entendis à peine son « Uzumaki-san ? ».

Je me retrouvai à la bibliothèque. Il était tard. Heureusement, personne n'était là. Moi, je m'accrochai désespérement à une étagère tentant de retenir mes sanglots. Mais rien n'y fit. Mes larmes coulaient en abondance. J'étais complètement perdu.

Naruto, reste calme. Il faut...que je redevienne normal. Réfléchissons. Revenons-en à nos moutons.

Bibliothécaire. Professeur. Elève. Impossible. Absolument impossible. Naruto, n'oublie pas. Ta demande égoïste ne rendra personne heureux.

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'on me tira vers l'arrière. Deux bras vinrent emprisonner mon corps et _il _parla près de mon oreille, de sa voix grave et rauque, celle qui me fait trembler à chaque fois que je l'entends. Sasuke.

« Je ne te laisserai pas prendre la fuite, commença-t-il, j'accepterai tous les critiques. Si tu avais voulu t'enfuir, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il me tourna vers lui pour que je lui fasse face. Ses bras, appuyés contre l'étagère, de part et d'autre de mon corps, m'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste. Je pense qu'il avait fait ça volontairement. Sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou et il continua son monologue.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi. »

Je pouvais le sentir, son souffle qui me donnait des frissons. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

« Tu as entendu parler du scandale de ce prof et de cet élève. »

_L'homme qui, gentiment, me chamboule tout entier..._

« Tu veux juste fuir ce que tu as pensé au moment où tu en as entendu parler. »

_...Irrésistiblement..._

« Tu t'es dit : **''ils auraient dû faire plus attention''** n'est-ce-pas ? »

_...insupportablement..._

Sa phrase se finit en un doux chuchotement qui vint caresser ma nuque.

_...C'est vraiment Insoutenable._

Je me mis sur la pointe de mes pieds, le pris par le col de sa chemise et joignis nos lèvres d'une façon sauvage. Il semblait surpris, mais il y répondit et prit ensuite les commandes de notre bataille sensuelle. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux blonds pour l'approfondir. Nous nous séparâmes le temps de se regarder dans les yeux et nous recommençâmes. Mes doigts s'accrochaient à son dos. Sasuke me faisait tourner la tête. Son odeur, son toucher. Si je ne m'accrochais pas à lui, je pourrais m'écrouler par terre tellement mes jambes flageolaient. Mais c'était agréable. Nous finissions notre deuxième baiser et avant de continuer pour le troisième round, il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille ces paroles que, sur le coup, je ne compris pas.

_Alors, soyons..._

« Bonne réponse. Ça valait le coup de t'attirer dans ce piège. »

_...Complices._

Au plus profond de la forêt des livres, on pouvait sentir un doux commencement.

* * *

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre et...

« Ah, bienvenue à la maison ! »

« Je suis rentré. Eh... »

« Oui ? »

« SA-SU-KEE ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On s'étais mis d'accord pour faire semblant de ne pas se connaître au lycée ! Je te rappelle que si les gens apprennent que nous sommes ensemble, on va se faire virer ! Alors, POURQUOI ? » lui hurlai-je à la figure d'une traite. « Je..Je faisais de mon mieux ! » ajoutai-je la mine déconfite.

« Viens là. » me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je m'avançai vers lui lentement et lui pris sa main avant de la rejeter. Il me fit un énorme sourire. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de s'amuser ?

« Le Naruto cool et le vrai Naruto sont tous les deux adorables. »

Comme si je le savais pas. Parler avec lui était vraiment inutile.

« Je sais que tu as fait ça exprès ! » lui dis-je, sourcils froncés.

« Tu as remarqué ? A quel moment ? »

« A L'INSTANT ! Quand j'ai vu ton visage ! »

« Comme je m'y attendais de la part de mon Naruto. »

« Franchement, me tenter avec du thé à la pomme, c'est pas du jeu ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mon préféré ! » fis-je en une moue.

« Pour tout t'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela t'attire si facilement vers moi. »

« Et puis, tu t'es coupé le doigts ! Tu as même touché mes cheveux et tout et tout ! » dis-je en faisant de grands signes avec mes bras.

« Ouais, c'était trop chaud. Je connais toutes tes manies et toutes tes faiblesses Naruto. Au début, tu ne voulais pas céder, explica-t-il, alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de te faire céder sans que ce soit inhabituel pour toi. »

« Tu aurais du m'en parler. » lui reprochai-je en boudant.

« Mais tu avais dit qu'on devait faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Respecter tes idées, c'est mon principe. Ça t'as dérangé ? »

Il m'énervait celui-là.

« Arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Et puis, tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités. A cause de toi, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on devait faire comme ça et je suis tombé amoureux de toi une deuxième fois. » lui révèle-je, gêné.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Je suis désolé. Mais tu as mis mon travail et ma vie privé en péril. Que prévois-tu de faire pour ça ? »

Il m'embrassa passionément. Mince. Me voilà qui retombait dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Et si...on continuait ce qu'on faisait dans la remise ? »

« Pervers ! »

« Dis Naruto. Soyons complices jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini le lycée. »

**FIN.**


End file.
